


长夏永不消逝

by canary123



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, 二战后孤儿院背景, 威尔年长, 威尔视角第一人称, 有原创配角提及
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canary123/pseuds/canary123
Summary: 夏日里的短暂梦境





	长夏永不消逝

1945年的秋天，我应姑母卢卡斯夫人要求，结束了自己在欧洲游学的旅行，回到立陶宛一所孤儿院任教。

时值第二次世界大战告终，纳粹德国军队撤离了立陶宛的土地，只留下来一地狼藉。

卢卡斯夫人的孤儿院开设在一座废弃古堡里——据说古堡的所有者已经在战争期间不知所踪——收留那些附近因为战争失去父母家园的孤儿。我蹭一辆拉货的马车到达目的地，拖着为数不多的寥寥行李跳下马车仰望这座建筑时，依旧惊叹于它残余的美丽。

我抵达孤儿院的时候正是黄昏，澹薄的橘色霞光笼罩在高耸塔顶，空气冷肃，带着铁锈的冷的气味，反衬古墙壁上爬山虎一派的生机勃勃。

卢卡斯夫人出来迎接，穿黑色裙子，灰色发髻紧紧绑在脑后。她给予我一个拥抱。

我自小不习惯和别人对视，即使拥抱的时候也把目光固定在别处。卢卡斯夫人并没有对此过多评论，或者说她学会忽略了这点，她走在前面引我去大厅，这个时候孩子们应当正在吃饭。

在穿过枯黄草坪，踏进古堡大门之前，我注意到那座塔顶房间的窗帘后边有人影晃动，“那里有什么？”我指着塔顶问卢卡斯夫人。

“是禁闭室。”卢卡斯夫人回答了这个问题，她没有说下去。

回想起来，那是我第一次跟汉尼拔 莱克特见面。

我在孤儿院教小孩识字，更多的时间里无所事事，在孤儿院里闲逛或者读书，卢卡斯夫人只是想确保我在她身边不要出去惹麻烦，这点我们两心底都明白。

第一次正式见到汉尼拔 莱克特，是在二楼的杂物间里。那是我抵达孤儿院的第二天下午，我抱着初级国文课本提早准备去教室。初次上课难免忐忑，我想先熟悉一下环境，做些准备工作，却不料因为人生地不熟，走错了房间。

当我推开门时，门里阳光下有人扭头看过来，立陶宛秋天的阳光很美，温暖但不刺眼，柔柔笼罩在那个孩子蜂蜜色的柔软头发上。

那个男孩抿起嘴唇，慌乱藏在憎恶神色下，一同在脸上一闪而过，他的手上抓着绘画用的笔，用一种不符年龄的冷漠声调说：“你走错地方了。”

昨天的晚餐上我并没有见过这个男孩，我对自己的记忆力一向自信，战后物资匮乏，没人会想错过能够饱腹的任何食物。

我观察着他，问道：“为什么这样说？”

“我知道你，威尔 格雷厄姆，你是新来的舍监。”我对他知道我的名字感到一点惊讶。

“如果你想要告发我用来路不明的颜料画画，那你尽可以去。”男孩阴沉地说，“或者用其他随便什么理由告发取笑我——那就去吧。”

他抛下这句话后转回头去，专注于画布上，他的颧骨有点高，脸色苍白，褐色的瞳孔嵌在深邃眼窝里，而睫毛在阳光映射下显得透明。

“事实上我毫无这个意思。”我答道，迈进房间靠近他，男孩的脊背在我靠近的一瞬间绷直了，而我假装没有注意到，停在他背后观赏他的画作。

“你叫什么名字？”我问他。

男孩握住画笔的手顿了一下，“汉尼拔。”他答道，“汉尼拔 莱克特。”

这是次不算好也远说不上坏的会面，在后面到上课前的那一小段时间里我们两人都没说话，他自顾自的画画，我一向对任何情感有着极高的共鸣，而绘画通常是情感的表达途径之一。我看见金黄和深红的颜色，在他笔下立陶宛的夏天渐渐成形。

在我不得不离开为上课做准备之前我告诉他“这幅画很漂亮”，他似乎是惊讶了，扭过头飞快地看了我一眼，虽然依旧没有开口。

在上那节课的时候我一直想着那幅画和拥有蜂蜜色头发的男孩，必须承认，这让我有些分心。出于某种冲动，下课后我去舍监办公室去找姑母，向她打听那个男孩的情况。

舍监办公室位于城堡原先的书房处，德国的强盗抢走了一切值钱的东西：金银珠宝，雕像饰品，甚至连镶金边的画框都没有幸免，但书籍无人问津，那些高大书柜里有不少书籍得以幸存。卢卡斯夫人坐在黑色的宽大办公桌后，听我讲完来意她沉默了一会。

我在心底跟自己赌她会不会告诉我原因，她知道我从小茂盛的好奇心，这好奇心不加以遏制会越长越盛。

“这座城堡原先以莱克特冠名。”卢卡斯夫人最后妥协了，她说。

汉尼拔对周围人的憎恶事出有因，在这个孤儿院里他扮演着一个增进团体凝聚力的牺牲品。

作为这座古堡曾经的小主人他与众不同。没有人喜欢与众不同的人，其他孤儿抓住这点对他施以大肆嘲笑，说不好这是否是他越加孤僻的原因，但在我接触他的第一面时他的确显得沉默而且满怀恨意。

在双方仇恨情绪的滋养下，很快发生了一件坏事。

斗殴发生时我并不在场，直到傍晚踏进餐厅时凝滞的气氛和空置的几个座位让我后知后觉发现有什么不对。

卢卡斯夫人和另外几位男性舍监都不在，只有玛丽在挨桌分发煮烂的土豆和黑麦粥。我上前帮忙，边问她“发生了什么？”，这句话说出口的瞬间像是开启了某个潘多拉魔盒，大厅里浮起海潮似窸窣的窃窃私语声，玛丽拿起长柄铁勺在桶沿敲击，严厉地示意孩子们“安静”。

训斥完孩子们后她把头扭过来，嘴角扭曲，露出一个厌恶表情：“卢卡斯夫人正在送孩子们去医院。”她说，“——汉尼拔捅了杰克他们不少刀。”

“汉尼拔呢？他也在去医院的路上？”我追问道。

“在禁闭室。”玛丽虽然回答了我的问题，但依旧带有警告神色地瞧了我一眼，“我知道你对那小怪物感兴趣，格雷厄姆先生，不过我想我得告诫你少接触他。这可不是他第一次伤害别人——他就是个不知道感恩的怪物。”

我含混地把玛丽应付过去，从自己晚餐里偷藏起半块带皮的土豆。

晚餐时间过后是孩子们自由活动的时间，我借口整理自己书籍先离开大厅。

汉尼拔 莱克特对我有十分的吸引力，这种吸引力来源于我与他的相似，我们在某些方面都与众不同，像是水的汪洋里一滴油溶于另一滴油，在不同的外在下我几乎能透过他看见自己。

总而言之，怀揣着这种认定，我摸到塔顶的禁闭室上去。

通往禁闭室的路上需要盘旋着上一路台阶，久没有阳光照射的小径弥散有青苔和腐臭混杂的气息，石壁和空气都是潮湿的。往上走不久能看见前路被拿拇指粗细的铁条作门焊着，门口挂一把生锈大锁，我用劲晃了两下那把锁，当然没能弄开，不过发出的响动足够把塔里小小囚徒吸引过来，汉尼拔褐色眼睛在栏杆后面一闪而过。

“你来干什么？”他问，语气里带着警惕。

我把半块土豆伸进栏杆递过去，食物很快被取走，“如果你是来朝我施舍你可怜的一点善心的话，现在你可以走了。”那边小孩的声音说。

我没走，干脆倚着铁栏杆坐下，给自己找了个舒服的姿势，腿伸下几级台阶那种做法，做好了长谈的准备：“我只是单纯想听听你对这件事的看法。”

那边沉默了不算长的一段时间，传来窸窸窣窣的声音，我能想象隔着铁门汉尼拔同样背贴着铁门坐下来，因为后面传过来的嗓音离我更近了些，“你想听什么呢？”他说，语调里依旧带着刺，“想听我亲口承认我是个怪物？”

“我想知道这件事的原貌。”我在“原貌“上咬重音节。

“……禁闭室里有扇窗户。”汉尼拔开口，“小窗，我得垫着东西才能往外看，不过现在我坐到这里的时候，西移的太阳光刚好照到我。”

我想象了一下黄昏玫瑰色的光明投在小孩眼底的样子，背后汉尼拔继续说：“从这里窗户往外看，四季会像是框在油画框里，特别是夏天，很漂亮。”

我突然意识到背后小孩并没有说禁闭室，他说的是曾经自己住过的家。

“杰克他们撕了我的画，把我堵在卧室里，而我有把小刀刚好藏在床底。”汉尼拔总结道，“就这样。”

我没有说话，铁门那边又传来衣料摩擦的声音，然后苍白细瘦的手指伸过栏杆缝隙抓住了我腰侧的衣服布料。

“威廉。”汉尼拔叫我的名字，他单单只叫了一声我的名字没有下文，我不用侧过头去就知道他的额头现在应当抵在铁门带锈的栏杆上。我把手横过腰握住他的手背，汉尼拔的手冰冷滑腻，让人想起圣经里伊甸园的那条蛇。

“我们之间是相似的，这让我能欺骗于你，你也能欺骗于我。”我告诉他，感受到他的手指有细微一僵。

然后我拍了拍他的手示意放开：“先吃点东西吧。”

离开塔顶后我绕道去事发的卧房看了一眼，四处溅射的血迹昭示着那里发生了多骇人的打斗。其他舍监还没来得及把血迹清理了，我四周环视一圈，坐在靠最里边墙壁的小床上，闭上眼睛。

_我躺在床上，装作睡午觉的样子，杰克那几个大块头受到刺激，一定会挑这几天朝我下手。_

_他们果然来了，我听见了他们像老鼠一样试图悄悄靠近的声音，只可惜他们身上的臭味是掩盖不了的。我手在被子遮掩下摸到藏在枕头底下的割毡刀，握紧刀柄，露出笑容。_

_他们要为自己的言行付出代价。_

我没有把自己的猜测告诉姑母，在小时候我因为这种能力吃尽苦头，卢卡斯夫人讨厌我表现出这种能力，讨厌我与众不同，而在我父母死后是她是我唯一的监护人，小时候我对她的印象只有高大黑影和绑得紧紧的灰色的髻，在我对任何事情表露出不该有的好奇心时迎接我的只有教鞭。

于是在所有人眼里依旧是杰克几人先行挑衅，汉尼拔惹人讨厌但自卫行为无可指摘，这件事只以汉尼拔关了两个月禁闭告终，杰克他们回来后，再也没找过他的麻烦。

春去秋来四季流转，很快的，孤儿院的生活就这样过去。

二战过后，苏联辖制下的立陶宛开始休养生息，像是将死病人缓过气来。斯大林统领下，苏联各方面建设一路高歌，代价是立陶宛竖起的一座座高烟囱和日夜轰鸣作响的机器运转声。

孤儿院在全国工业化的浪潮下显得格外平静，但所有人都知道没有人能从浪潮中幸免，古堡里到处张挂着斯大林的画像，孩子们在用餐前要齐声歌唱苏联国歌，分发下来的衣物前襟绣有锤子和镰刀。孤儿院的孩子们在十六岁之后要进工厂做工，那些大一些离开孤儿院的孩子回来探望时，会用炫耀神色给小一点的孩子们展示他们胸口贴身放的斯大林照片。

“我要走了。”我在树下翻阅书籍的时候，汉尼拔告诉我。

那是1951年的秋天，汉尼拔临近十六岁生日，我记得很清楚当时我在翻阅莎士比亚的诗集，他在我身后把句子念出来：“狂风把五月宠爱的嫩蕊作践，夏天出赁的期限又未免太短。“

我把诗集合上，树上有金黄的落叶飘落下来，我心平气和地问他：“为什么？”

汉尼拔已经长大，和我初次见的那个小孩截然不同，孤儿院物资不算匮乏也很难提供青春期少年需要的足够能量，他个子窜了一截，皮肉却跟不上身高，于是显得瘦削，薄薄皮肉挂在脸颊上，突出颧骨和深邃眼窝使他显出一种迫人的英俊。

他用这样的褐色眼睛盯着我好一会，没有回答我的问题，俯身亲吻过来，有秋日的风掠过我们周围。

这些亲吻始于他度过十四岁生日的那个夜晚，他摸到我的卧室来，舍监的卧室是两人寝，另一角的床上另一个男性舍监正在打呼噜，他进来时悄无声息。

我睡觉一向浅眠，被旁边呼噜声惊醒时正是半夜，月光轻薄如水，透过半开窗棂流淌进来，借着月光我看见有人影朝我这边靠近，汉尼拔当然也看见了我睁开的眼睛，当他试探着亲吻我额头时我没有动也没有叫喊，现在想来或许是痴迷于那对褐色眼睛底下盛的小小一轮弯月。

到后面这些亲吻变得理所当然，在城堡的杂物室和卧室，或者更多的隐秘的角落，他被关禁闭时我们隔着栏杆亲吻，他的手指穿过铁门的缝隙攥住我的手，唇边都尝到铁锈的冰冷气味。

我们没有更进一步，这些亲吻比起情色意味更像冬日旅人孤身跋涉时怀抱火焰取暖，我早说过，我和他与众不同。

更多的时候我们暗地里待在一起，我们的相似处使我们单独相处时感到放松，我们会谈论一些诗歌或者哲学，读从卢卡斯夫人办公室书柜里顺来的书籍。

结束这个秋日里的漫长亲吻时我重复了一遍我的问题。

“我找到了母亲留下来的书信。”他知道这个问题无法避免，他说，“信上有我婶婶的地址，我要去找她。”

十六岁后青年们大多数会去工厂里劳作，在那里的监视比孤儿院远要严格许多。如果汉尼拔不想把余生贡献给工厂的话他的确该走了。

我没有问为什么汉尼拔选择这个时候才离开，孤儿院历经过数次整修，那些书信如果存在于孤儿院里也应该早在整修中散佚，或者在某个冬日被投进火堆里充作燃料。他应当是早拿到了地址。

或许是因为要长到成年确保自己有足够跨越边境线的能力，或许是另一个原因，我迫使自己不再继续往下想。

“走吧，我们回去。”我站起身拍了拍身上沾的枯草根茎，这样说。立陶宛天空在工业化进程急功近利的推进下，即使在晴天也早不复湛蓝，天空和云沉沉压在古堡尖顶上，呈现一种压抑的铅灰。我们从远处缀满枯草的坡上走下去，回到孤儿院。

汉尼拔十六岁的生日很快到来，在生日当天他拿到一套新的浅灰工人制服作为临别礼物，当第二天的太阳升起时作为一名学徒他要搭马车到城郊的钢铁冶炼厂去，这是他在孤儿院的最后一天。

晚餐时他被分到了多一份的面饼，我看着汉尼拔把他面前的食物狼吞虎咽地吃完了，我藏下自己那份，像是几年前做的那样。

“汉尼拔。”晚餐后，当新一拨的孩子们喧闹着走出大厅时我叫住他。

我和他走回我的卧室，在和我同住那个舍监离职去奔赴工业化的浪潮后没有新的室友搬过来，一路上，沉默在我们之间传递。

汉尼拔倚着门框看我在房间里忙活，其实也没有什么好带的，我把发面饼和自己几件旧的干净衣物用布打包后递给他，跟他说再见。

他沉默了好一会，没有接，进屋把卧室门落了锁。

在亲吻落下来时我闭上眼睛，位于嘴唇上的神经末梢忠实的为我传来痛感，汉尼拔用他的牙齿撕咬我，我想应该会有血渗出来。

“我应该吃掉你的。”他的手穿过我头发丝，捧住我的头颅，汉尼拔这样低声说。

“太迟了。”我回答他，我们都心知肚明这句话究竟指的什么事。不仅仅是相遇或者其他某件具体的事……而是所有的关于我们的一切。

在我们俩滚到床上的一瞬间我脑子里思索了一下后果，然后决定把这些抛开——管他呢。

剩下的记忆模糊不清，高潮时汉尼拔的脸，青年头发的温软触感，我们坦诚相待亲密无间。这些记忆纠缠成一团，唯一清楚的是他在我耳朵边悄声说的那句：“我把画留给你了。”

不知道过了多久，在夜晚降临时我张开眼睛，房间里早没了另一个人存在过的痕迹，我伸手到枕头下去，在汉尼拔曾经藏过割毡刀的地方塞着一张画布。

我把它取出来，对着澹薄月光看，那副画是我最初见到汉尼拔时他正画的那幅，也是他栽赃杰克他们撕碎的那幅，而现在它完好无损的躺在我的手里，画面里立陶宛的盛夏汹涌而且热烈。

我把那副画重新塞到枕头底下去，又昏昏沉沉地睡过去。

我做了一个梦，梦里我依旧在能眺望到古堡塔顶的那座小斜坡上读书，读的是莎士比亚那篇“长夏永不凋谢”。夏日里天空湛蓝，看不见一丝云，是一望无际的碧蓝色，茂盛树叶为人投下浓绿阴影。

正是太阳最热情的时候，风摇起树的叶子，阳光从树叶空隙洒下来，像是洒了一地碎金。

在我身边蜂蜜色头发的青年，我的朋友和爱人，他懒洋洋伸懒腰，凑过来看我正在看的诗集。

被外界叫喊声从梦境里拉扯出来的时候我有点不悦，我听见一群人脚步声在走廊里穿行，卢卡斯夫人推开我卧室的门问我“有没有看见汉尼拔“。

我摇了摇头，用自己也没料到的镇静声调反问她：“出了什么事？”

“汉尼拔逃跑了。”她皱紧眉头回答我。

在某个瞬间我突然发现过去那个拥有高大黑影的她已经老了，皱纹和银丝爬上了她的鬓角和脸庞，卢卡斯夫人背脊不可避免的有些佝偻，现在的她，似乎只是个瘦小的老太太。

卢卡斯夫人没有得到想要的答案，房门很快被关上，我带着对于这点发现的惊讶继续睡觉，接下来的睡眠异常安稳。

耳边风拂过树叶的沙沙响声又响起来了，我双臂在胸口交合，嗅到属于夏日的热烈的气味，沉入那片永不消逝的夏日中去。


End file.
